


Nothing

by writingherhope



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Episode Related, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26371117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingherhope/pseuds/writingherhope
Summary: How did the word “nothing” become to mean so much and so little at the same time?*Please be patient with me on this one. I will update as the muse hits.Inspired by Jack's "Nothing." at the briefing room table in WoO and then Sam's in the infirmary in Grace.
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Comments: 22
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this took on a life of it's own. This started as a smallish fic regarding the episodes mentioned in the summary, then the muse got selfish and wanted more. 
> 
> Since I'm impatient and the muse isn't finished, I will post this in chapters or series as I complete them and they can technically be read as standalone chapters as they deal season to season. I don't like doing this, I prefer to write it all, that way I have it all and can update in a timely manner. But again, I'm impatient to see if this is something that... well to see if it's something.

-  
The blue of her eyes had a way of taking him back to that moment in their first few months of serving together when they had seen her in the local dress; a shade of blue that wrapped around her figure in ways her BDUs never would. He had, at the time, attempted to make his baser reaction to her come off as _nothing_ ; hiding behind teasing. When he called her by her given name, he wasn't quite sure if he succeeded. But that's all it was, _nothing_.  
-  
After that heat filled moment in the locker room, being pushed up against his locker hearing Captain Samantha Carter tell him she wanted him, soft lips in-congruent to the way they pressed upon his own; he'd acted as if he remembered _nothing_. Only revealing he did when in teasing reference to her tank top. He chose to actively try to forget that he had said the word's "Not like this" in response to her question of him wanting her or not, hoping she would as well. She did, because even with an embarrassed grin she realized it was _nothing_.  
-  
"Morning afters" were never his favorite, but when he woke from a dream like state clad in only a sheet and his dog tags, with everyone around him falling asleep-he thought this might be the worst one yet. That is until they walked in. He refused to read anything into her tone, it was _nothing_. She refused to acknowledge even to herself that she might be feeling irritated at her commanding officer. She tried to ignore his naked torso and the pang of irritation that flooded her upon finding him in a state of post-coital confusion. It was _nothing_. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Season Four of Nothings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a mess. I can't decide on anything. Here's another one. I'll reorder them later.

\----  
He had to. He had to be the guinea pig, that was just the way he was wired. The way he felt about his second in command had _nothing_ to do with it, _nothing_. The way she had to be held back by SFs while he walked to his probable death, was _nothing_. Doing this, admitting this in this complex, in front of these people; it had to be done to save their lives, but it was anything but _nothing_.  
\----  
Sitting in the commissary, oatmeal half way to his mouth, he stared at her unerringly. She was reminded of the way he had half smiled at her at the conference table that morning, " _Nothing_." he had said when asked. At the end of another mysterious stare she could tell one thing; it was anything but _nothing_.  
\----  
The way they spoke their ranks and honorific told the truth of the matter. Jonah and Thera may have been just mind stamp personalities, but the Colonel and the Major were real. It was in the way she said "yes sir", it hit him like a punch in the gut, "Sir." The feelings Jonah and Thera felt, they were anything but _nothing_.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Season Seven of Nothings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously, I just needed this out there. I will post the missing seasons, and reorder as I finish. Sorry Guys.
> 
> This also may get added to by the time the whole thing is finished.

\-------  
She knew it was all an hallucination. She knew the words he had spoken were really just her talking to herself, but it had all seemed so real. He had felt so real under her gaze, under her hands, under her kiss. But just as all her other visitors, he was _nothing_ but a figment of her imagination. 

Thanking him felt strange. He didn't know what for. She didn't either. Was she thanking him for his advice, his push to save herself, his urging that she deserved better? " _Nothing_." But she knew that while she didn't know why and what for she was thanking him, she knew from the pounding in her chest, it was anything but _nothing_.  
\-------  
She was humming. He's not sure how that made him feel really. He found it, dare he think it, cute at first; but then something occurred to him. Thoughts of quarks weren't the only thing keeping her happy any longer. With that knowledge, he was filled with a mixture of regret, irritation, jealousy and a strange happiness that she seemed happy. As she stood beside him, in awkward tension, she couldn't help but sense the slight change in his demeanor and knew it was anything but _nothing_.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks. Like I said, I'll post more. I do have more 'nothings' in mind, so when I post them it may be out of order since I skipped around in the series in this first chapter.


End file.
